memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg (game)
| ISBN 0743542568 }} Star Trek: Borg is an action-adventure, interactive movie with over 120 minutes of video spread across three CD-ROMs. The game is fully authentic, having been filmed on the actual Star Trek sets. Simon & Schuster Interactive marketed the game as being indistinguishable from any other Star Trek episode. An audiobook utilizing the soundtrack from the game was also released. Introduction Star Trek: Borg was released in 1996 along with another interactive movie, Star Trek: Klingon. Both Borg and Klingon were written by TNG writer, Hilary J. Bader. Borg was directed by Star Trek veteran director James L. Conway. The story is told completely from a first person point of view. The player interacts with objects and makes decisions by using the mouse to click on objects of interest or to make choices that will take the player on a mission of extreme danger, difficult choices, and surprising results. The player's choices determine the progress of the game. Rather than presenting simple right or wrong choices, the choices grow more and more complex as the game progresses. Incorrect choices often reveal subtle clues to required information that the player would have not known otherwise. Some choices are not immediately revealed to be incorrect until later on in the game. Unlike most video games, the player does not have a set number of lives. Q will alter the space time continuum in order to give the player another chance. At least, until the player "upsets or bores" him. For those who are unfamiliar with Trek universe, the game provides access to a special tricorder which the player can access at any time. This tricorder gives the player a plethora of information on a wide range of topics, far beyond what is required to complete the game. In addition, the third CD-ROM contains "The Picard Dossier" which is a small electronic encyclopedia with entries on a wide range of Star Trek topics. Summary (Broken subspace radio call.) "...intercepted two Borg vessels on a direct course for sector 001. If you can read this, do not send help. WE ARE LOST. Warn Starfleet. THE BORG HAVE RETURNED!" When he was only nine years old, Qaylan Furlong's father was tragically killed during the Battle of Wolf 359. Ten years later, Furlong is still haunted by the loss of his father and wishes to avenge him. During a field trip to the , Cadet Furlong learns that the ship has received a distress call from the warning that two Borg vessels are on a direct course for Sector 001 to assimilate Earth. Furlong, along with the four other cadets on the Cheyenne, is called to a briefing where Lieutenant Shoreham informs the group that Starfleet is amassing a fleet of ships in Sector 001. However, the Cheyenne s captain has ordered all non-essential personnel, including Starfleet cadets, to be shuttled to a nearby medical facility. While Lt. Shoreham sympathizes with cadet Furlong, she informs him that the captain has denied his request to remain on board to avenge his father's death. Back in his quarters, Furlong throws his clothes into a suitcase when suddenly Q shows up giving him a choice: to avenge the death of his father or head for the safety of the shuttle. You want action "You want action. You want to avenge your father's death. You want to kill Borg. What sentient, but still barbaric bi-pedal hominid wouldn't?" Furlong makes the choice to fight so Q gives him a phaser and a unique tricorder that Q made personally. Q then transports Furlong back in time to 2367. On the bridge of the , Cadet Furlong witnesses the Battle of Wolf 359 along with the death of his father Ralph Furlong. Q explains that the Righteous Chief of Security, Lieutenant Coris Sprint was killed four hours earlier and replaced by an inexperienced junior officer. When a lone Borg drone beams onto the bridge in the middle of the battle, the incompetent officer is unable to stop the drone from commandeering the ship and dropping the shields. The Borg then vaporize the Righteous with one shot. Having seen how his father died, Furlong is transported back in time four hours. The Righteous started following the Borg Cube just after the s failed attempt to destroy it by using the Enterprise s navigational deflector. The Borg apparently do not see a lone ship as a threat. Rather than destroy the ship, the Borg send over a drone to download the ship's computer files. During the confrontation that follows, Lt. Sprint is killed. If Sprint had lived, Q wonders, could he have saved the ship four hours later? Q then allows Cadet Furlong to take Sprint's place. To everyone except Q, Furlong appears as Lieutenant Sprint. Q takes the place of the ship's doctor, Quint, so that he can accompany (and torment) Cadet Furlong along the way. The Borg has control of tactical "The Borg has control of tactical. The shields are dropping. We're all going to die. And it's your fault." Cadet Furlong's first actions as Sprint are useless. At first, Furlong tries to shoot the Borg, but the drone ignores his attack. Then the Borg struggles with Furlong, killing him. Q taunts Furlong by saying that Sprint surely would have tried the obvious. On his next attempt, Furlong tries using his tricorder which also gets him killed. Q then takes Furlong to task by asking him if he was going to scan the Borg to death. When all of the obvious choices turn out to be wrong, Q uses a hypospray to disable the Borg. When the crew tries to remove the drone a few minutes later, it suddenly awakens and begins interfacing with a bridge station. Ensign Targus tries to stop the drone. It begins choking her while continuing to download information from the computer. Another officer tries shooting the Borg which is also useless. In the excitement, Q tells Furlong to shoot her and Furlong complies. Targus falls dead while the rest of the bridge crew glare at Furlong. Q snaps his fingers to "pause" reality and tells Furlong that he would appreciate it if he would attempt to make correct choices. Q takes Furlong back in time a few seconds and Furlong shoots the computer station which explodes, killing the Borg drone. After the encounter, Captain Nikolai Andropov orders Furlong (as Sprint) to reconfigure the security console. While a seemingly simple task, Furlong is at first, injured then on a second attempt, killed when he does not utilize Q's tricorder to learn the proper procedure. When Furlong is killed, Q complains to the crew that Furlong is "just too stupid to live". Finally, Furlong learns to disconnect the console's power supply before making the requested changes. It's good to be a Q "It's good to be a Q." As a Bijani, Lt. Sprint lacks the ability to speak; therefore he must enter destination codes in the turbolift control pad. While Cadet Furlong is in Sprint's body, he too cannot speak. While trying to reach the Righteous Computer Core Control Room, Furlong enters the wrong destination code which leads him to the Righteous crew quarters. Q is waiting for him in a corridor while lounging in a beach chair and dressed in a Hawaiian shirt. Behind him are two lovely and scantily clad women. Suddenly, Captain Andropov appears dressed in a waiter's outfit and presents a fruity alcoholic beverage to Q. Then, the faux Andropov lip-syncs to the real captain's voice over the comm system telling Furlong to report immediately. The two beauties pass by Furlong, who is mesmerized by them. Q then places his hand over Furlong's face to block his view of the ladies. Q pushes him back into the turbolift. Q tells Furlong: "Why? Because I can." Then Q leaves to join the two women. Eventually, Cadet Furlong manages to find the Core Room where he his subjected to a dressing down by Captain Andropov for his tardiness. The Righteous crew has discovered a Borg Assimilation Implant attached to the computer core. This device is overriding the ship's security controls. Since Sprint is the security officer, Cadet Furlong has to figure out a way to disable the device. In his first attempt, Furlong cuts the device off of the console with a laser cutter. At first this seems to be successful, however a few moments later the Righteous computer announces that the self-destruct has been activated. Captain Andropov orders the computer to cancel the sequence. However, all controls are locked out and the ship is destroyed a few seconds later. Q then tells Cadet Furlong that he dislikes human ignorance and that if the Borg had any personally at all, he might spend time with them. On another attempt, Furlong connects an interfacing device to the Borg implant and it decrypts the self-destruct code, detonating the ship and killing everyone aboard. On his next attempt, Cadet Furlong decides to leave the device alone. The crew surmises that another Borg drone must have transported on board during the brief time that the ship was in transporter range. Better dead than Borg "Better dead than Borg." While attempting to find the second Borg drone with the internal sensors, Ensign Targus and Lieutenant Ralph Furlong make a pact that they will not allow each other to be assimilated. They seal this pact along with Cadet Furlong still seen as Sprint to others by using a special handshake whereby the three of them would grasp the forearm of the other with their left hand in an overhand grip thereby forming a triangle between them. Since the Righteous crew cannot locate the second Borg by using the internal sensors, Furlong accompanies his father Lt. Ralph Furlong into the bowels of the ship to find the other Borg. The two close in on the Borg in a junction of Jefferies tube 6. Lieutenant Furlong proposes that one of them should stay behind in case the Borg doubles back. Since both of them want to go, Lt. Ralph Furlong decides to settle the matter with a game of chance. He takes off his combadge and hides it behind his back. He then presents both of his closed hands and asks Cadet Furlong to choose. When Cadet Furlong does nothing, First of Four (an assimilated Q) suddenly appears and assimilates both of them. On his second attempt, Cadet Furlong choses the left hand of Lt. Furlong, but it is empty. Lt. Furlong proceeds into the next Jefferies' tube. A few minutes later, the Lieutenant reappears as a partially assimilated Borg drone. To Cadet Furlong's horror, his dad demands to be killed rather than leave him a Borg. After killing his own father, Cadet Furlong is surprised by the Borg drone and assimilated. Unable to resist the commands of the collective, the assimilated Cadet Furlong proceeds to the Righteous bridge and assimilates everyone. You just called your fellow Borg up to the bridge "You just called your fellow Borg up to the bridge and had them assassinate all of your friends. Don't feel bad though! If it ever goes to trial, you can always say the Collective made you do it." Having failed yet again, Q transports Cadet Furlong back in time to give him a second chance. Back in the Jefferies' tube, this time, Cadet Furlong picks his fathers right hand which is the only remaining choice. However, this hand too is empty. Lt. Furlong again heads down the other Jefferies' tube and ends up being assimilated. Cadet Furlong is also assimilated again. However, this time the assimilated Cadet Furlong shoots and kills the bridge crew. When Furlong shoots Q (in the body of Dr. Quint), Q fakes his death. Leaning over Q's supposed dead body, Q suddenly rises and says, "Great now I'm dead!". Before giving Cadet Furlong another chance, Q whispers to him that Lt. Furlong is cheating. Back again in the Jefferies' tube, Cadet Furlong knows that both of his father's hands are empty. So, this time, he punches his father in the face which knocks him out for a short time. Cadet Furlong then gets stuck in a short temporal loop during which various failures end up resulting in his death or the destruction of the ship. Frustrated with Furlong's lack of progress, Q proclaims: "Have you noticed that I keep sending you back to the same place? Do you think that I do these things just to be perverse? Well, yes, I suppose I do. I'm an omnipotent being. I could send you anywhere. I'm sending you there for a reason. Try to get it right this time. I'm tired of replaying this moment." Finally, Furlong remembers to reprogram his father's phaser so that when the Borg drone attacks, his father will be able to save him. Searching the dead Borg, Lt. Furlong finds the Borg Designator Circuit. The Righteous crew attempts to analyze the circuit, without success. Realizing that the circuit has an auto-neural interface, they decide to link the circuit to Ensign Targus' medical implant. Despite the risk to her, Targus volunteers to interface with the Borg circuit. Q uses a hypospray to immobilize Targus and the Borg circuit is linked to her implant. Ensign Targus learns that the Borg circuit is in constant contact with the Borg Collective. She tells Lt. Furlong to re-modulate the Righteous shields to a certain frequency that will block the Borg signals. This gets the attention of the Borg Cube which fires on the Righteous. After a few tense moments, Lt. Furlong is able to complete the modifications to the shields and the Borg cease their attack. I'm starting to wonder about you, cadet "I'm starting to wonder about you Cadet. Maybe you just aren't up to saving the Universe. That's the great part about being omnipotent, I can always give you a second chance. As long as you don't bore me." When the Borg circuit is cut off from the hive mind, it begins to damage Targus' brain, causing her great agony. Lt. Furlong attempts to remove it, but receives an electric shock. Targus begs her friends to kill her. Q says that he can't give her any more medicine as that would leave her a vegetable for life. Cadet Furlong must decide whether to use the hypo or to remove the device. When he reaches to remove it, Q asks if he is sure which causes Furlong to doubt himself. Because Furlong hesitates, the Borg circuit has time to take control over Targus' mind. Targus attacks the bridge crew and they are forced to kill her. Q gives Furlong another chance after a stern warning not to disappoint him again or he will let Furlong die for real. On his next attempt, Cadet Furlong grabs the circuit and goes into a Bijani pain trance during which he is unconscious while his body acts on "autopilot". After several minutes of unconsciousness, Cadet Furlong revives. Ensign Targus glady thanks Cadet Furlong for her rescue. Meanwhile, Lt. Furlong has volunteered to go on a reconnaissance mission inside the Borg Cube. Targus and Cadet Furlong also volunteer. Before leaving the Righteous, Q gives an emergency medkit to Targus which he says contains a programmable hypospray while casting a sly look at Cadet Furlong and asking if he knows how to use it. We few, we happy few. We band of Borg "We few, we happy few. We band of Borg." Lieutenant Ralph Furlong, Ensign Targus, and Cadet Furlong (as Lieutenant Sprint) transport on to the Borg cube. They look around the empty corridors before moving deeper into the interior of the Cube. Several Borg drones are regenerating in their alcoves along the walls. Suddenly, two Borg drones approach from another corridor. When they pass the trio, the second Borg is First of Four. The two Borg drones pass without incident and the trio continues their search. They eventually come to a large semicircular control panel with Borg writing. Targus comments that most Borg can interface directly with the ship. She questions why the Borg would need to use a console such as this. Lt. Furlong speculates that this must be the influence of the assimilated Jean-Luc Picard. Targus warns that the console may be part of some Borg duplicity, but Lt. Furlong doubts it. Therefore, they decide to risk accessing the console. As the security officer, Cadet Furlong (as Lt. Sprint) examines the console. He determines that access can be gained by entering an access code onto the console. However, they have no way of knowing what it is. Cadet Furlong decides not to tamper with the console. Suddenly, First of Four appears and assimlates him, much to Q's delight. On his next attempt, Cadet Furlong has no choice but to enter a random code. He enters the wrong code which results in his assimilation. Lt. Furlong and Ensign Targus manage to escape into the bowels of the Borg Cube. They refuse to beam back to the ship, hoping to rescue their friend. After a time spent as a drone, repairng systems aboard the Borg Cube and completing other chores ordered by the Collective, Furlong discovers subtle clues to the access code. When Furlong misses several of the clues, Q points them out and tells him to "write it down if you can't remember it." Although he has the information now to access the console, Q is not finished tormenting Cadet Furlong. As a slave to the Borg Collective, Cadet Furlong is ordered to hunt down Targus and his father who are hiding in the bowels of the Borg cube. Eventually, the assimilated Cadet Furlong is forced to kill both of them before Q finally resets the space-time continuum. Once the correct code is entered, the Borg console displays several pieces of information including a deactivation code for the Borg Assimilation Implant. However, Ensign Targus and Lt. Furlong realize that they need a new Borg circuit in order to interface with the implant. They decide to acquire one from an approaching Borg drone. Cadet Furlong decides to shoot the Borg with a phaser. They remove the circuit and return to the ship feeling like their mission has been accomplished. In the Computer Core Control Room, the Borg Assimilation Implant is still operating despite being cut off from the Borg Collective by the ship's shields. Analysis shows that it is operating on a pre-programed set of instructions. Since they have the override code, the Righteous crew can deactivate the implant. However, they must convince it that they are Borg. Ensign Targus takes the circuit from Cadet Furlong under the guise of linking it to the implant. However, she becomes overwhelmed by her addition to auto-neural stimulation and tries to attach the Borg circuit to her own medical implant. When Lt. Furlong tries to stop her, they struggle and accidentally hit the Borg Assimilation Implant which triggers the ship's self-destruct system and destroys the ship. On Cadet Furlong's next attempt, everything seems to go as planned until they realize the circuit is providing the implant with a records update. This update tells the implant that the Borg circuit is from a deceased drone. The implant realizes that someone is trying to tamper with it and drops the Righteous shields. The Borg Cube realizes what is happening and destroys the ship. You'll be back, maybe more than once "You'll be back. Maybe more than once." On their second attempt to obtain a Borg Designator Circuit, Cadet Furlong decides to try to stun the drone rather than shooting it. This time, the first drone that passes is First of Four. Cadet Furlong grabs his shoulder. First of Four turns to face Cadet Furlong and states: "Do you think you're fast enough? Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Furlong attempts to stun First of Four which seems to work at first, but then he recovers and proceeds to assimilate Cadet Furlong. After making the cadet suffer as a drone for awhile, Q resets time and gives him another chance. On his next attempt, Cadet Furlong wisely decides to leave First of Four alone. Furlong chooses another drone. However, he programs the hypospray incorrectly and the Borg assimilates him while Lt. Furlong and Ensign Targus hide. This time, the assimilated Cadet Furlong learns how to disable the Borg Assimilation Implant on the USS Righteous. However, he is a helpless slave to the Collective. Just when it seems that Q is going to make the cadet spend the rest of time as a drone, Q gives him another chance. On his next attempt to capture a live Borg drone, again Cadet Furlong tries to stun First of Four who just ignores him begins assimilating both he and Ensign Targus. However, this time the assimilation is somehow different. As he was being assimilated, Cadet Furlong as Lt.Sprint went into a Bijani pain trance. Somehow, this seems to give Cadet Furlong the ability to maintain a small sense of individuality as a Borg drone. After several minutes, Lt. Furlong attempts to rescue his friends. Cadet Furlong is able to resist the order from the Collective to kill Lt. Furlong. However, Lt. Furlong is killed by another Borg drone that proceeds to kill Cadet Furlong as well for failing to obey the Collective. What do you think you are doing here? "What do you think you are doing here? This is an important moment. Try to learn something." This time when Lt. Furlong attempts to rescue his friends, the assimilated Cadet Furlong fires on the other Borg drone, saving his father. However, as they celebrate their victory, the assimilated Ensign Targus appears out of nowehere and kills both of them. "Yea, that was the right action. Proving to yourself that you didn't have to listen to that nasty old Borg Collective. True you are dead, but now you know something you didn't know before. Right? Well then, it worth the trouble." Q transports Cadet Furlong back in time to the point where he attempted to stun the Borg drone. This time, instead of stunning the Borg, Cadet Furlong programs the hypo to send Sprint's body into a Bijani pain trance and injects himself. When Cadet Furlong is assimilated, he is able to fully maintain his individuality. Furlong can hear the Hive Mind, but he is not a slave to it. When Cadet Furlong recovers from assimilation, he finds that the Borg have not yet assimilated Lt. Furlong or Ensign Targus. The assimilated Cadet Furlong shoots the other Borg drones to free his friends. A surprised Lt. Furlong and Ensign Targus start to fire on the assimilated Cadet Furlong, but then he proves himself by initiating their special handshake. Lt. Furlong has the away party beamed back to the Righteous Computer Core Control Room. Cadet Furlong is able to use his Borg implants to shut down the Borg Assimilation Implant. With the ship now completely under their control, the crew returns to the Righteous bridge. We have engaged the Borg "We have engaged the Borg." The Battle of Wolf 359 has begun. Admiral J.P. Hanson divides the 40 ships in the Federation Fleet into three waves with the USS Righteous in the third wave. The first wave attacks with the second and third waves on hot-standby. The Righteous has no choice but to wait. The Righteous crew is unnerved at this, but Captain Andropov reassures them by quoting John Milton. "They also serve who only stand and wait." Q, disguised as Dr. Quint, informs the crew that the battle has already been lost which they take for Quint's cynicism. While waiting, Lt. Ralph Furlong tells the crew that he is thinking about his son. Interrupting him, Q says that they don't want to hear about Lt. Furlong's "whiney brat" as a jab at the disguised Cadet Furlong. Thanks to the strength of his Borg implants, Cadet Furlong is able to push Q aside so that Lt. Furlong can speak. Lt. Furlong describes how he misses his young son and worries how he will deal with growing up without a father. Lt. Furlong describes his wife as a "strong woman" and knows that his son will be taken care of. Lt. Furlong, thinking that he is talking to Sprint, actually ends up telling his son how much he cares for him. Oh, spare me psychology, counselor "Oh, spare me psychology counselor. You don't have the tools to analyze me." Q interrupts, again, and begins verbally sparing with the ship's counselor, Bennington Biraka. In the process he tells the Doctor that if he wanted to be liked, people would like him. Q then reveals that he is an omnipotent being. The crew disregards this statement as pure fantasy. At that moment, the Righteous is called into battle by Admiral Hanson along with the , , , and . The assimilated Cadet Furlong still as Lt. Sprint is ordered to fire the ship's phasers while rotating the frequencies. The Borg ship fires on the Righteous and the Captain gives orders to initiate "Delta attack". Then the Captain orders Cadet Furlong to fire the photon torpedoes. The Borg's attack has created a small weakness in the Righteous shields. The Borg are able to beam one drone onto the bridge. "At 0800 hours during the Battle of Wolf 359, the USS ''Righteous was hit by a Borg weapons discharge and vaporized. It's in your hands."'' Since everything is proceeding exactly as it did in the beginning, Q taunts Cadet Furlong by asking him if any of Furlong's efforts have made a difference. Q further teases Furlong by wondering if Furlong will be able to save the Righteous. The Borg drone plunges his mechanical arm into the helm console and begins taking over the ship. In a few seconds, the drone will drop the Righteous shields and the ship will be vaporized. This time, however, Cadet Furlong takes his own Borg mechanical arm and links with the Borg drone through the Designator Circuit. Furlong is able to reprogram the drone to modulate the ship's shields to a frequency that will make the Borg Cube think that the ship has been destroyed. Having destroyed the rest of the Federation fleet, the Borg Cube resumes its course toward Earth. The Righteous is disabled and unable to pursue. "I never expected my little friend to succeed. And now that he has I'm in kind of a bind." Captain Andropov wonders if Starfleet has any chance of stopping the Borg Cube. Q tells the crew that the will rescue their assimilated captain, Jean-Luc Picard. With his help, they will be able to stop the Borg invasion "just in the nick of time." When the crew wonders how he could possibly know that, Q snaps his fingers to reveal himself and Cadet Furlong, now unassimilated. Doctor Quint reappears, unaware of what has happened. Everyone on the bridge can now see Cadet Furlong. Q explains that Lt. Sprint died four hours ago as it was supposed to happen. Q also explains that in order to protect the timeline, the Righteous is supposed to be destroyed and everyone killed. Suddenly Lt. Ralph Furlong realizes that he's been interacting with his grown-up son for the past four hours and is overjoyed. "The easiest thing would be to just obliterate you all. But that hardly seems fair. On the other hand, I do want to protect the timeline." For a moment, it seems like Q has vaporized the ship. Everyone looks around wondering if they are dead. Q has disappeared, but Cadet Furlong is still on the Righteous bridge. They discover that the ship has been transported ten years into the future. Captain Andropov profusely thanks Cadet Furlong for saving his ship and crew. After a moment of celebration, the Righteous crew realizes that another Borg invasion is underway. The Captain states that they now know more about the Borg than anyone else. With this knowledge, they can save Earth. As Lt. Furlong shakes the hand of Cadet Furlong, he says that he looks forward to getting to know what kind of man his son has become. References Characters :Q • Qaylan Furlong • Io Oleanna Shoreham ; personnel : Nikolai Andropov • Bennington Biraka • Ralph Furlong • Coris Sprint • Anastasia Targus • Thaddeus Quint Starships and vehicles : • • • • Borg cube Shipboard locales ;USS Cheyenne : conference room • quarters • turbolift ;USS Righteous : bridge • computer core control room • Jefferies tube • turbolift ;Borg cube Locations :Sector 001 Races and cultures :Borg • Bijani • Human • Vulcan • Romulan • Klingon States and organizations Other references :Battle of Wolf 359 • assimilation • Q Continuum Appendices Background * When installing the program, the set-up menu uses in-universe language: "Choose 1 to assimilate Borg onto your hard drive. Choosing 0 is futile." * The Borg are never heard using their classic lines "We are the Borg" or "Resistance is futile". * The game alludes to the (then) upcoming movie Star Trek First Contact by having Lt. Shoreham mention that the Borg have tried twice before to assimilate Earth. The first was in TNG: "Best of Both Worlds". * Although he is not seen in the game, the assimilated Jean-Luc Picard is referred to by Lt. Ralph Furlong while on board the Borg Cube. * The costume that John de Lancie wore as First of Four was sold at auction in 2008 for $2425. Unlike most Borg costumes, Lancie wore "heavily altered" running shoes. (http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/9334) * The tricorder Q gives to the player, which he made personally with "special cosmic attributes" was previously seen as Hanna Bates' tricorder in TNG: "The Masterpiece Society". * The writer, Hiliary J. Bader also wrote TNG: "The Loss", "Hero Worship", "Dark Page", DS9: "Battle Lines", "Rules of Acquisition", "Meridan", "Explorers", and VOY: "Eye of the Needle". * The game's credits show Ronald D. Moore as "creative consultant". * The director, James L Conway directed 3 TNG episodes, 7 DS9 episodes, 4 Voyager episodes, and 4 ENT episodes. * Jonathan Frakes is mistakenly listed as the director of the original footage on the front and back covers of the audiobook's packaging; James L. Conway is correctly mentioned verbally during the audio's credits. * Many of the sets were redressed Voyager sets. The USS Cheyenne s briefing room was a redress of the mess hall. The Computer Core Control Room was a redress of main engineering with a large curved wall in the back of the room to cover up Voyager s warp core. The bridge of the Righteous is a redress of the USS Excelsior bridge used in VOY: "Flashback" and the crew quarters on the Cheyenne are a redress of Voyager's quarters with the bunk beds from the Excelsior. Credits Cast * John de Lancie as Q and First of Four * Barry Lynch as Captain Nikolai Andropov * John Cothran, Jr. as Counselor Lieutenant Commander Bennington Biraka * Marnie McPhail as Ensign Anastasia Targus * Jeff Allin as Lieutenant Ralph Furlong * Murray Rubinstein as Doctor Thaddeus Quint * Juli Donald as Lieutenant Shoreham * Tarik Ergin as Coris Sprint * Ousaun Elam as Second of Four * Christy Cotton, stunt Borg * Paul Lane, stunt actor * Majel Barrett as Ship Computer Crew * Written by Hilary Bader * Directed by James L. Conway * Graphic consultant, Michael Okuda * Creative consultant, Ronald D. Moore * Associate producer, Elizabeth J. Braswell * Additional writing by Keith Blanchard * Director of photography, Marvin V. Rush * Visual effects supervisor, Ronald B. Moore * Make-up consultant, Michael Westmore * Graphic artist, Geoff Mandel * Music by Dennis McCarthy * Software developed by Touchscreen Media Group, Inc. * Video technology by The Duck Corporation Reviews Reviews from critics were mixed. GameRevolution rated the game a "B" while Gamespot rated the game "poor". Most critics complained about the "interactive movie" and "full motion video" format and the lack of replay value. http://www.gamerevolution.com/review/pc/star-trek-borg However, reviews from fans were more favorable. The game is currently rated as 7.5/10 by the users of IMDB.com. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0124140/ John de Lancie's performance as Q was hailed by critics and fans, alike. They praised the fact that he gave the game the same level of performance that he would have an actual Star Trek episode. http://www.gamespot.com/pc/adventure/startrekborg/review.html Images file:borg assimilation implant - st borg.jpg|Borg assimilation implant file:borg Cube on Righteous Screen - st borg.jpg|Borg cube on USS Righteous viewscreen file:borg Drone 1 - st borg.jpg|Borg drone 1 file:cheyenne briefing room - st borg.jpg|USS Cheyenne briefing room file:cheyenne corridor.jpg|USS Cheyenne corridor file:destruction of uss Righteous - st borg.jpg|Destruction of USS Righteous file:game over screen - st borg.jpg|Game over screen file:main title screen - st borg.jpg|''Star Trek: Borg'' main title screen file:q as 1 of 4 - ST Borg.jpg|1st of 4, a Borg version of Q file:q on cheyene - st borg.jpg|Q in Furlong's quarters file:q's tricorder - st borg.jpg|Q's modified tricorder file:righteous computer core control room - st borg.jpg|USS Righteous computer core control room file:shoreham.jpg|Io Oleanna Shoreham file:sprint and Q - st borg.jpg|Singletary and Q file:turbolift control pad.jpg|Turbolift control pad file:uSS Righteous - st borg.jpg|USS Righteous Related stories * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Best of Both Worlds * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Emissary * Star Trek: First Contact Connections |after1 = |type2 = game |series2 = other |other2 = Simon & Schuster Interactive |subtitle2 = |format2 = game |before2 = |after2 = Starship Creator |type3 = audio |series3 = |subtitle3 = |format3 = audio |before3 = |after3 = |prevpocket = Transfiguration |nextpocket = Lineage |voyages1 = |adbefore1 = |adafter1 = |voyages2 = |adbefore2 = |adafter2 = |timeframe = Timeframe1 |primary = 2377 |date1 = 2367 |prevdate1 = The Best of Both Worlds, Part II |nextdate1 = Emissary }} External link * category:computer games category:audiobooks